Various metals, metalloids, and alloys have been investigated for use as active anode compositions for lithium-ion batteries. These materials are attractive because they potentially have higher gravimetric and volumetric capacities than carbon and graphite, both of which are currently used as anodes in lithium-ion batteries. One problem with these materials, however, is that they experience large volume expansion during battery operation as a result of lithiation and delithiation. This volume expansion, in turn, causes the materials to deteriorate, thus limiting cycle life. In addition, the methods used to prepare these materials do not always lend themselves readily to large-scale manufacturing.